


i'll give you everything i have

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, fuckruary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Water clings to his lashes like stars and he looks up at her like she had placed them there, one by one.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 127
Collections: Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Smut





	i'll give you everything i have

**Author's Note:**

> for the fuckruary prompt "shower"

Water clings to his lashes like stars and he looks up at her like she had placed them there, one by one. The thrum of the water beating against his back covers the sound of their breathing, the gentle bits of life that ebb and flow around their souls. Water beads down his temple, dripped from plastered curls, and he has never looked so beautiful, never looked so vulnerable.

The kisses he presses to her thighs are light and hesitant, as if he hadn’t just had his wicked way with her not too long ago. As if she had never been bared before him. And Chloe’s mind wanders back to a time before time, wondering if this was how it was in paradise—hidden beneath a waterfall and kneeling on a world that only knew innocence for a fraction of a second.

And he tastes her gently, his tongue dragging slowly through her folds, his nose pressed into the curls between her thighs. He breathes in her scent as if it would ground him, and maybe it does. Chloe’s fingers find purchase in the dark halo of hair and lets them rest at the crown of his head. She does not guide, does not beg. She simply cards her fingers through his hair, feeling his movements even when her eyes flutter closed.

Lucifer makes breathy noises against her skin, teases her with an air of innocence and naivety that’s only betrayed by the intimate knowledge of her body, of this act of worship. Desire arcs through her body, tracing her veins in lightning and stardust. She feels her thighs shaking, and he steadies them, his fingers pressed into the flesh of her leg, the curve of her hip. She feels holy, feels _wanted,_ and lets him hold her weight as his tongue savors her pleasure. 

Perhaps his name falls from her lips, and perhaps it does not. Perhaps the sounds are just the gentle gasps of a woman who barely deserved the world, but Chloe doesn’t care. He tells her with lips and tongue and the gentle scrape of his teeth against her soft thigh that she does, she does, she does. 

Water collects at the hollow of her throat, follows the line of her collarbone. It scatters across her skin, dripping over her breasts, and falling onto him like a blessing. And his own blessing coils deep within her belly, filling her cracks like Kintsugi until she is whole again and teetering at a precipice ready to fall. He seems to feel it too, how these minutes, hours, even, of delicious devotion, of gentle admiration have wrecked her until she can do nothing but lean her weight on him and let him bring starlight to her. 

He holds her through it as she cries out, coaxes her with soft kisses and sweet youth in his ageless eyes. And when she is finished, when she has found her bearings, he has collected her in his lap, lips now set against the skin of her shoulder. She thinks _my angel_ but threads her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck instead, says _I love you, Lucifer,_ and feels the smile he buries in the jut of her collarbone. 


End file.
